We have continued our studies on delineating the role of human herpesvirus 8 (HHV8) in the pathogenesis of Kaposis sarcoma (KS). Over the past year, we have pursued several projects in this area. Firstly, we completed and published a study which looked for evidence of HHV8 infection in patients with a group of autoimmune blistering skin diseases (pemphigus type). This work was based on preliminary studies by others suggesting that HHV8 played a role in the development of these diseases. However, we found no evidence of HHV8 infection in persons with all known forms of pemphigus. Secondly, we spent considerable effort in establishing a novel system to reliably and quantitatively detect single cells lytically infected with HHV8. This is done using monoclonal antibody staining and FACS analysis, and the work has just recently been published. This model system allows us to characterize potential inducers and blockers of HHV8 replication, which may important in the induction and treatment of KS, respectively. Current studies are focused on determining the phenotype and function of HHV8-infected blood cells in patients with KS (using our new detection system), defining cell-mediated immune responses directed against HHV8, and on creating new transgenic mouse models for KS. Together, these studies contribute to understanding on how HHV8 may cause KS and aid in the design of novel antiviral and immunotherapeutic treatments for patients with this disease. 100% AIDS-RELATED - herpesviruses, HIV, Kaposi's sarcoma, Kaposi's sarcoma associated herpesvirus, HHV-8/KSHV, - Human Subjects & Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.